


Just hold me tight

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (duh), Eggsy is sweet but what's new, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy comforts Harry after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in this fandom, whoo!  
> (Yes I still owe you a body worship porn chapter. I'll try and whip it up tonight.)  
> Also I've got so many ideas/headcanons/scenes on my phone and laptop for Hartwin, it's absolutely crazy.
> 
> Love, Liz

Eggsy opened the door to Harry's office without knocking and strode in with no hesitation whatsoever. At that point, it would be more unusual if he actually knocked before entering, and he had a reputation to uphold. He might wear suits everyday, apart from gym days, obviously, but still. Being a gentleman spy didn't mean he couldn't also get a rise out of Merlin and Harry.

“So the new recruits are absolute _dicks_ ” he started off cheerily while he closed the door behind himself, but his mouth hung open when he actually fixed his eyes on Harry. His boyfriend (and how fucking mental was that) of five months sat behind his huge dark-wooden desk, looking like death with an impeccable haircut.

“Eggsy, how good to see you” Harry said with a smile that didn't quite warm up his eyes, and okay. If he didn't call Eggsy Galahad at the office, in a pathetic attempt to keep up some professionalism, there was something seriously wrong.

“'Arry” Eggsy said with clear worry in his voice while he walked over, taking Harry's outstretched hand into his as soon as he was in reach. He was a bit cool to the touch, Eggsy noticed while he sat down on top of Harry's desk right in front of him, but thankfully not shaking. Pressing a silent kiss to the knuckles, he kept his eyes on his boyfriend carefully, not buying the tired smile at all.

“Wha's wrong?” Harry chuckled lowly and flexed his fingers in Eggsy's hold, as if he had to reassure himself that Eggsy was really there.

“You can see right through me, can't you?” Eggsy just raised his eyebrows in a no-shit-Sherlock way.

“Well, I am your boyfriend and also a fuckin' spy, so yea.” He raised his free hand up to carefully cup Harry's cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone in a soothing way. Harry melted into the touch instantly, as if they hadn't seen each other mere hours ago.

“'Arry” Eggsy said again; he didn't necessarily want to force Harry to talk, but something was obviously off.

 

“It's just been a very long day, my darling. Lots of paperwork, a bit of a hassle with Beijing, and MI6 blew something up in Dresden, which didn't sit well with the BND. There are reasons why I despise government-run spy organisations, and today was a reminder of that.” Eggsy hummed in understanding, letting go of Harry's hand and cupping the other cheek as well instead so he was properly framing Harry's face.

“You worry too much, 'Arry, and we both know it. Let them bash their heads in if they want, that's their shit to take care of, not yours.” He reached up to Harry's glasses and took them off gently, folding them and placing them on the desk, always keeping a hand on the older man. When he turned back, Harry's dark eyes were big and open, almost vulnerable. It was rare for anybody but Eggsy to see Harry without his glasses, and he cherished the intimacy of that.

Eggsy started to run careful fingertips about the bridge of Harry's nose, following the line where his glasses would sit normally and softly pressed into his temples. At a low, cut-off groaning noise from Harry he flashed a small grin and started to massage them with two fingers, careful not to build too much pressure.

“Rox is gonna slay those stuck-up recruits, I swear. She's proper terrifying when she wants to be, you should see her. Today one of them Oxford blokes made a joke about that Indian girl, Mina, and Rox had him go five extra laps. Should've seen his face.” Eggsy kept a constant stream of chatter up, talking in a low voice, just babbling along about the day. He knew that Harry would never ask for it, but he also knew that sometimes complete silence was a bit too much to take for Harry, that he needed to know he was not alone.

 

Slowly, he felt the tension bleed out of Harry's body, noticed how his breaths got deeper and calmer, how his jaw loosened and his eyelids threatened to droop close any minute now. Carefully, he pulled Harry in a bit, until the older man's face was pretty much pressed against Eggsy's shirt, and started to run his hands through Harry's hair. Harry just huffed a breath and collapsed a bit more; all muscles relaxing at the same time, he let himself be held. All he did was bring his arms up and limply hold the younger man around the waist, elbows resting on Eggsy's thighs.

“Eggsy...” he started lowly, voice hoarse and a bit weaker than usual.

“Wha' is it”? Eggsy mumbled into Harry's hair, kissing the top of his head and caressing his nape gently.

“I love you.”

Eggsy smiled and gave Harry's hair another kiss. “And I love you.”

In return, he got a noise which could have meant “good”, but he wasn't sure, and not fussed enough to ask.

They sat there for a while, in near-silence, all there was to be heard was Eggsy's soft humming of a song he'd listened to earlier, and their breaths, almost perfectly in-sync.

“D'ya wanna go home?” Eggsy mumbled softly after a bit, still caressing Harry's nape with little circular motions.

Harry gave a non-commital hum. “In a minute.”

Eggsy breathed a laugh and kissed Harry's forehead, relieved that the lines of Harry's frown had eased off a great deal, though they weren't completely gone just yet. But he would try his hardest to make them disappear again.

“Alright, luv. Alright.”

 


End file.
